Virée à Los Angeles
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Un quatuor s'offre une journée de détente qu'il n'oubliera jamais...


Virée à Los Angeles

OU

Hot Fudge

   CHAPITRE 1 : CELUI QU'ON PEUT APPELER "PROLOGUE"

  Alors que Sydney faisait son sac de cours pour le lendemain dans sa chambre, elle entendit frapper à la porte.

  S ENTREZ !!!!!

  La poignée tourna et sa chère colocataire et meilleure amie toujours de bon conseil et prête à partager tous les délires de Sydney entra dans la pièce en chantonnant, j'ai nommé... Francie !!!!! Cette chère Francie était rayonnante, peut-être grâce au fait qu'elle revenait de chez le coiffeur et que ses cheveux étaient magnifiques... Et sans aucun doute parce que demain à midi c'était les vacances d'été !!!!

  F ca va mon ange ?

  S ouais !!!!! De savoir que demain midi je suis libre de faire ce que je veux pendant deux mois et demi ça me donne une pêche d'enfer. En plus ce que j'adore c'est que pendant les dernières heures de cours tu peux bavarder tant que tu veux parce que si le prof te tombe dessus tu peux lui dire "Allez monsieur soyez sympa, ne me mettez pas en retenue alors que les vacances arrivent..." Tu es superbe.

  F Merci... Je voulais te dire que je partais demain très tôt. Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu es toute seule devant ton bol de thé... Will vient me prendre vers 6 heures, il dit qu'il faut au moins 6 heures de voitures pour arriver à Lover's Site, et si nous espérons que notre table sera encore libre...

  Francie sursauta et son amie la regarda avec des yeux ronds, partagée entre la joie qu'elle ressentait pour son amie et son ahurissement. Will et Fran ?! Elle savait depuis un moment que ces deux-là se tournaient autour, mais de là à penser que cela se ferait aussi vite entre eux... mais si ils allaient à Lover's Site c'était du sérieux sans aucun doute...

  S LOVER'S SITE ?! LE restaurant romantique des USA pour tous les amoureux qui se respectent ?! Oh Fran, toi et Will... J'y crois pas... C'EST GENIAL !!!!! Depuis combien de temps ? C'est sérieux ?

  Francie ne regrettait pas finalement d'avoir dit le nom du resto qu'elle voulait garder secret. La réaction de Sydney la rassurait.

  F J'avais peur que tu réagisses mal...

  S Quelle idée !!! Je suis trop heureuse pour toi...

  F Et toi, quand est-ce que tu y amènes l'élu de ton coeur, l'amateur de pizzas ?

  Sydney se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

  F Fran... quel amateur de pizzas ?

  F Tu sais bien, celui qui ne fait que t'appeler...

  S Pfffff... N'importe quoi.

  F Je te taquines chérie. En fait juste à moitié. Il serait temps que tu trouves un homme qui éclarerait ta petite frimousse, je sais que tu es remise de la mort de Danny, car ça ne te rend plus triste quand on en parle... Alors arrêtes de me sortir ton couplet habituel comme quoi personne ne remplacera jamais Danny, parce que c'est faux. Il est temps que tu vives enfin ta vie sans entraves, et je peux te dire en toute connaissance de cause que l'amour vrai et réciproque ça te transforme toute une vie...

_  "Même l'amour non réciproque" _songea la jeune étudiante...

  tilililililit !!!!! tilililililit !!!!! tilililililit !!!!! tilililililit !!!!!

  Francie jetta un regard complice à son amie qui se transforma rapidement en éclat de rire... Elles, qui étaient aujourd'hui excitées comme des puces (à la perpective des vacances), étaient très disposées à partager le moindre fou rire...

  F Ben décroches !!! Je te paries 10 dollars que c'est ton pizza-fan préféré... Celui qui semble fantasmer grave sur toi, ou plutôt sur ta voix puisqu'en presque un an il ne veut toujours pas admettre qu'il fait toujours le même mauvais numéro... Il dopit baver en t'imaginant couverte de sauce tomate, de gruyère rapé et avec des olives à la place des yeux...

  Sydney se retint de rire en décrochant.

  S Allo ?

  V Les pizzas Joe ?

  Syd regarda son amie qui était pliée en quatre en la regardant, et comme toute personne normalement constituée qui se trouve en présence d'une personne riant aux larmes, elle commença à rire.

  S Mouarfff... C'est une erreur.

  Elle racccrocha précipitamment en se demandant ce qu'il avait dû penser ( ben oui on est inquiet de sa petite personne tout de même !!!) et tout en riant de plus belle elle poussa Francie dehors qui elle était prête à mourir tant elle était hilare.

  F Tu me dois 10 dollars !!!

  S Mais oui... Dans tes rêves !!!

  Se retrouvant seule, elle mit son manteau et sortit de sa chambre. Elle croisa Francie entre la salle de bains et le salon.

  F Où tu vas ? Retirer 10 dollars ?

  S Je vais faire un tour... Je reviens dans une demi-heure.

  F Je te conseilles de trouver ces foutues pizzas Joe et de LUI en amener une... Je suis sûre qu'il te sautera au cou...

  S ...

  F C'était une blague Syd !

  S Euh... Oui... A tout à l'heure !!

  Sacrée Fran...

S Mmmmmmmm... ooooouuuuuaaarrrrffff !!!!!!

Et voilà... En le voyant elle fût de nouveau prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable de chez incontrôlable et fils. _"Mon pizzas-fan"_... Il fallait qu'elle se retienne, il le fallait ! Mais elle fût rassurée en voyant que lui aussi la regardait d'un air amusé et qu'il se retenait de rire... ll était vraiment très mignon comme ça, au bord du rire, avec ce petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux verts billants et vifs... STOP SYD ON SE CALME OK ? (Et ce'st valable pour vous aussi les filles par la même occasion... :-) )

  Enfin elle revint au calme et lui fit un large sourire genre-ceux-qu'on-fait-rien-qu'au-mec-duquel-on-est-accro...

  S Salut...

  V Salut...

  S Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure... Francie me faisait rire avec ses bêtises... Tu sais elle t'appelle "mon pi... " euh... "l'amateur de pizzas" !

  V Pourquoi pas...

  S Ne me dit pas que tu vas me donner une mission alors que c'est les vacances demain sinon je te tue...

  Il sourit à nouveau.

  V Je n'aurai pas cette cruauté... Non, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais, justement, ces vacances.

  Sydney sursauta. QUOI ?! Si ça n'avait pas été complètement fou et suicidaire elle aurait cru à une proposition. _Ne rêve pas trop ma fille_. Elle rougit affreusement, mais il ne sembla heureusement pas s'en rendre compte.

  S Je vois mon cousin demain... On va passer tout le week-end ensemble, et tel que je le connais il va vouloir que je lui montre tous les skateparcs de la ville donc en fait on sera pas trop ensembles, enfin... Pour les repas... Et encore, il a pas mal de succès auprès des filles donc il ne faut pas que je m'attende à le voir trop souvent... Enfin... Bon... Je me comprends... :-) Quel mec normalement constitué ne me prendrait pas pour une conne là ???

  tilililililit !!!!! tilililililit !!!!! tilililililit !!!!! tilililililit !!!!!

  _Oh non... Le portable... POURQUOI ?? Parfois je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter toute cette guigne qui me tombe dessus... Le SD6... il n'y a que Sloane qui aie le numéro de mon portable de boulot... Et mes collègues... _(mais comme elle a pas d'amis au bureau... Ben quel collègue prendrait le temps de l'appeler ? :-( on se calme les fans, ceci est une blague lol) _Ainsi que les amis proches mais ils ne m'appelent sur celui-là qu'en cas d'extrême urgence... Comme si j'avais besoin d'une urgence... Ah... Ma vie qu'est-ce qu'elle est vraiment ? Avec mon enrôlement dans l'organisation criminelle la plus puissante des Etats-Unis, mojn état de taupe qui m'oblige à faire de ma vie un vaste mensonge et à abuser de manière hypocrite et injuste tous ceux que j'aime, et en plus mon commencement de béguin pour mon contact... Eh merde... C'est quoi ça, une vie ?!_

  S Excuse-moi... (imaginez l'air de chien battu ;-) Allo ?... Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... NON ?! Oh non, j'arrive tout de suite... _En plein milieu d'un entretien avec Vaughn en plus... Rien que pour me faire chier, c'est obligé... _('zavez vu comme elle s'exprime mal ?? C'est dingue... :-) Sydney raccrocha, l'air désespéré.

  V C'était le SD6 je suppose... Bonnes vacances alors... Enfin, à mon avis, elles vont être un peu raccourcies... Et... Bo... Bonne chance...

  Sydney courrait déjà au pas de charge vers la sortie et dit sans se retourner :

  S MERCI !!! Je vais en avoir besoin... Francie vient de salop... Dégueulass... Bousiller mon pantalon préféré, que je lui avais prêté, en reversant dessus un pot entier de gelée de myrtilles...


End file.
